poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Book and Star Cards
The 'Star Book '''and '''Star Cards '(or Sakura Book and Sakura Cards in Japanese) is the main item of the second series, The Star Book has its own number of Cards is 55 Star Cards, The Book and the Star Cards are created by Sakura Avalon made by her own chosen master. Which they use them by fortune telling and using the Star Wand to summon them by their spirit forms and powers. List of Star Cards #The Windy #The Fly #The Shadow #The Watery #The Rain #The Wood #The Jump #The Illusion #The Silent #The Thunder #The Sword #The Flower #The Shield #The Time #The Power #The Mist #The Storm #The Float #The Erase #The Glow #The Move #The Fight #The Loop #The Sleep #The Song #The Little #The Mirror #The Maze #The Return #The Shot #The Sweet #The Dash #The Big #The Create #The Change #The Freeze #The Firey #The Arrow #The Bubbles #The Through #The Libra #The Wave #The Snow #The Voice #The Lock #The Cloud #The Dream #The Sand #The Light #The Dark #The Twin #The Earthy #The Nothing (The Miracle in Manga Version) #The Hope #The Nameless Card Trivia *The 55 Star Cards are both in the anime and manga, and Nothing Card and the Miracle Card are the same by the 53th Star Card also the design of the manga like Sakura's Mother Natasha Avalon. *The Star Book and the Star Cards are created by Sakura Avalon as her own chosen master. Gallery Star_Book_(Sakura_Book).png|Star Book (Kerberos on the front) Star_Book_Sakura_Book_Unsealed_(Front).png|Star Book (Kerberos Unsealed on the front) Star_Book_Sakura_Book_(Back).png|Star Book (Yue on the back) Star_Book_Sakura_Book_Unsealed_(Back).png|Star Book (Yue Unsealed on the back) Star_Book_Sakura_Book_(Spine).png|Star Book (the Spine) Star_Book_Sakura_Book_(Inside).png|Star Book (Inside by the Book with Cards) 55_Sakura_Cards.jpg|All 55 Star Cards Star_Book_(Sakura_Book)_Manga_Version.jpg|Star Book (Manga version) Star_Cards_(Sakura_Cards)_Manga.png|All 55 Star Cards (Manga version) Star Cards Gallery Sakura_Card.jpg|Star Card The_Windy_ウインデイ_(風)_Star_Card.jpg|The Windy The_Fly_フライ_(翔)_Star_Card.jpg|The Fly The_Shadow_シャトウ_(影)_Star_Card.jpg|The Shadow The_Watery_ウォーテイ_(水)_Star_Card.jpg|The Watery The_Rain_レイン_(雨)_Star_Card.jpg|The Rain The_Wood_ウッド_(樹)_Star_Card.jpg|The Wood The_Jump_ジャンプ_(跳)_Star_Card.jpg|The Jump The_Illusion_イリュージョン_(幻)_Star_Card.jpg|The Illusion The_Silent_サイレント_(静)_Star_Card.jpg|The Silent The_Thunder_サンダー_(雷)_Star_Card.jpg|The Thunder The_Sword_ソード_(剣)_Star_Card.jpg|The Sword The_Flower_フラワー_(花)_Star_Card.jpg|The Flower The_Shield_シールド_(盾)_Star_Card.jpg|The Shield The_Time_タイム_(時)_Star_Card.jpg|The Time The_Power_パワー_(力)_Star_Card.jpg|The Power The_Mist_ミスト_(霧)_Star_Card.jpg|The Mist The_Storm_ストーム_(嵐)_Star_Card.jpg|The Storm The_Float_フロート_(浮)_Star_Card.jpg|The Float The_Erase_イレイズ_(消)_Star_Card.jpg|The Erase The_Glow_グロウ_(灯)_Star_Card.jpg|The Glow The_Move_ムープ_(移)_Star_Card.jpg|The Move The_Fight_フアイト_(闘)_Star_Card.jpg|The Fight The_Loop_ループ_(輪)_Star_Card.jpg|The Loop The_Sleep_スリープ_(眠)_Star_Card.jpg|The Sleep The_Song_ソング_(歌)_Star_Card.jpg|The Song The_Little_リトル_(小)_Star_Card.jpg|The Little The_Mirror_ミラー_(鏡)_Star_Card.jpg|The Mirror The_Maze_メイス_(迷)_Star_Card.jpg|The Maze The_Return_リターン_(戻)_Star_Card.jpg|The Return The_Shot_シヨット_(撃)_Star_Card.jpg|The Shot The_Sweet_スイート_(甘)_Star_Card.jpg|The Sweet The_Dash_ダッシュ_(駆)_Star_Card.jpg|The Dash The_Big_ビッグ_(大)_Star_Card.jpg|The Big The_Create_クリエイト_(創)_Star_Card.jpg|The Create The_Change_チェンジ_(替)_Star_Card.jpg|The Change The_Freeze_フリーズ_(凍)_Star_Card.jpg|The Freeze The_Firey_フアイアリー_(火)_Star_Card.jpg|The Firey The_Arrow_アロー_(矢)_Star_Card.jpg|The Arrow The_Bubbles_バスル_(泡)_Star_Card.jpg|The Bubbles The_Through_スルー_(抜)_Star_Card.jpg|The Through The_Libra_ライプラ_(秤)_Star_Card.jpg|The Libra The_Wave_ウエイプ_(波)_Star_Card.jpg|The Wave The_Snow_スノウ_(雪)_Star_Card.jpg|The Snow The_Voice_ヴォイス_(声)_Star_Card.jpg|The Voice The_Lock_ロシク_(錠)_Star_Card.jpg|The Lock The_Colud_クラウド_(雲)_Star_Card.jpg|The Cloud The_Dream_ドリーム_(夢)_Star_Card.jpg|The Dream The_Sand_サント_(砂)_Star_Card.jpg|The Sand The_Light_ライト_(光)_Star_Card.jpg|The Light The_Dark_ダーク_(闇)_Star_Card.jpg|The Dark The_Twin_ツイン_(双)_Star_Card.jpg|The Twin The_Earthy_アーツー_(地)_Star_Card.jpg|The Earthy The_Nothing_ナッシング_(無)_Star_Card.jpg|The Nothing The_Hope_ホープ_(希望)_Star_Card.jpg|The Hope The_Nameless_Card_名も無きカード_(爱).jpg|The Nameless Card Star Cards Manga Gallery Sakura_Card_Manga.jpeg|Star Card (Manga version) The_Windy_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Windy The_Fly_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Fly The_Shadow_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Shadow The_Watery_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Watery The_Rain_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Rain The_Wood_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Wood The_Jump_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Jump The_Illusion_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Illusion The_Silent_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Silent The_Thunder_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Thunder The_Sword_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Sword The_Flower_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Flower The_Shield_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Shield The_Time_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Time The_Power_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Power The_Mist_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Mist The_Storm_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Storm The_Float_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Float The_Erase_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Erase The_Glow_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Glow The_Move_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Move The_Fight_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Fight The_Loop_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Loop The_Sleep_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Sleep The_Song_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Song The_Little_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Little The_Mirror_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Mirror The_Maze_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Maze The_Return_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Return The_Shot_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Shot The_Sweet_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Sweet The_Dash_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Dash The_Big_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Big The_Create_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Create The_Change_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Change The_Freeze_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Freeze The_Firey_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Firey The_Arrow_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Arrow The_Bubbles_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Bubbles The_Through_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Through The_Libra_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Libra The_Wave_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Wave The_Snow_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Snow The_Voice_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Voice The_Lock_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Lock The_Cloud_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Cloud The_Dream_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Dream The_Sand_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Sand The_Light_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Light The_Dark_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Dark The_Twin_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Twin The_Earthy_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Earthy The_Miracle_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Miracle The_Hope_Star_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Hope The_Nameless_Card_Manga.jpeg|The Nameless Card Category:Magical objects Category:Items Category:Books Category:Kyle's magic book Category:Angel Squads' item